


Costretti a convivere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer e Vegeta si trovano in una situazione inaspettata.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 13. Non possono separarsi, se vogliono continuare a vivere.





	Costretti a convivere

Costretti a convivere

“Ci mancava solo questa dannata maledizione. Chi potrebbe mai considerarci Soulmates?!

Non vedo l’ora che Whis risolva” si lamentò Vegeta.

< Per la prima settimana Bulma è stata un mastino, non mi lasciava mai. Ha passato tutto il tempo a guardarlo male e a starmi addosso. Non potevo neanche allenarmi, perché lei doveva starmi abbracciata.

Ho dovuto insistere per convincerla a partire. Se non fosse andata a quest’incontro dall’altra parte del mondo, la Capsule corporation avrebbe rischiato un tracollo economico di proporzioni bibliche.

Tanto sarà qui entro due giorni. Posso anche cavarmela > pensò. Chiuse il rubinetto dell’acqua e guardò la vasca da bagno piena.

Dall’acqua calda si alzavano dei tentacoli di fumo e delle nuvolette di vapore che invasero il bagno, oscurando lo specchio.

Il principe dei saiyan trasalì, sentendo qualcosa che strisciava dietro di lui, e si voltò, mal celando un’espressione spaventata.

Le iridi vermiglie di Freezer brillarono nell’oscurità.

“E-esci…” borbottò Vegeta, arrossendo.

Freezer inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando l’altro che giocherellava con la cintura del suo accappatoio.

“Ti ho già visto nudo” gli ricordò.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato e borbottò: “Sì, ma te ne stai lì a fissarmi. Non sono abituato” borbottò.

Freezer alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Sbrigati a fare questo bagno. Non voglio allontanarmi troppo” brontolò. Guardò la mano del principe dei saiyan al suo braccio e spostò lo sguardo sul proprio arto che aveva sostituito quello di Vegeta.

< La sua mano a me, la mia mano a lui. All’inizio per entrambi era praticamente impossibile usare l’arto dell’altro, eravamo come monchi.

Non c’è stato altro cambio nei nostri aspetti, ma quello scambio è un monito. Se vogliamo continuare a vivere non possiamo allontanarci > rifletté.

“_Umh_… Lo sapevo io che il vecchio bagnoschiuma aveva un profumo migliore. La Donna sarà anche un’inventrice geniale, ma con queste cose comuni si perde completamente.

Deve lasciare a me queste scelte al supermercato” brontolò Vegeta.

Freezer lo guardò sfilarsi l’asciugamano e fece saettare la lingua sul palato, nascose la coda dietro di sé.

< Un tempo conoscevo il suo corpo palmo a palmo. Ora si è fatto più adulto, muscoloso, ha cicatrici che non conosco. Ogni volta che sveniva, potevo sfiorarlo, accarezzarlo, studiarlo sotto i miei polpastrelli palmo a palmo.

Adesso non posso rischiare. I suoi ‘finti amichetti’ apparirebbero in massa per farmi fuori, uccidendo anche lui. O ci rinchiuderebbero da qualche parte con la scusa che è per il suo bene > rifletté.

“Sei la donnina di casa?” lo punzecchio.

“_Tsk._ Qualcuno dovrà far funzionare questo postaccio” si lamentò Vegeta. S’infilò dentro la vasca e affondò.

Freezer lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio. < Cosa darei per avere ancora la possibilità di sentire cosa prova la mia mano. Avvertire il suo corpo, come se a toccarlo fossi io, anche nelle parti intime, mentre si lava >. Raggiunse il pigiama del principe dei saiyan e controllò. “Hai preso tutto? Da ragazzino ti scordavi sempre tutto. Dovevo sempre lasciarti un ricambio di scorta nel tuo armadietto del bagno per evitare di vederti girare nudo e bagnato per la base fino alla tua camera” borbottò.

Vegeta ridacchiò.

“Ho dei figli, so cosa vuol dire vederli girovagare nudi. Sì, adesso ricontrollo. Da anni, ormai.

O meglio, da quando Bulma come cambio mi ha dato dei pantaloncini aderenti gialli canarino e una camicia rosa del suo ex” borbottò.

Freezer ridacchiò. “Bad Boy. Sì, avevo notato quel giorno” ammise.

Vegeta affondò nella vasca lasciando fuori solo occhi, naso, e la parte finale dei suoi capelli neri a fiamma.

< L’ho imbarazzato? > pensò Freezer, ridacchiando più forte. < Chissà com’è adesso per lui essere senza coda. Com’è avere dei figli, Vegeta?

Dannato incantesimo. Se voleva unirci le anime avrebbe dovuto aprire la tua a me. Voglio sapere tutto. TUTTO!

Invece appena Whis avrà risolto, potremo di nuovo separarci. Non avrò più scuse per seguirti ovunque come un’ombra > pensò.

“In questi giorni che la tua donna non c’è, potremmo anche allenarci insieme. Come ai vecchi tempi” propose.

Il principe dei saiyan riemerse. “Sai che Kakaroth vorrà unirsi?

Comunque, dobbiamo stare vicini, ma non così vicini. Tra un po’ entri nella vasca anche tu” brontolò.

Freezer incrociò le braccia al petto. “Sei diventato lamentoso” ringhiò, indicandolo con la punta della coda.

Vegeta ghignò. “A me non dispiacerebbe farti vedere quanto ora ti sovrasto in potenza” disse roco.

“Ti aspetto sul letto. Fino ad ora abbiamo rischiato troppo per la tua ‘mogliettina’… Cosa ci trovi in lei lo sai solo tu” brontolò Freezer, lasciandolo.

Vegeta si coprì gli occhi col braccio. “Dormire insieme?” bisbigliò con voce inudibile, mentre il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. < Sono quasi tentato di far teletrasportare qui Kakaroth. Sembro un bambino fifone, ma non voglio stare da solo con ‘lui’ > pensò. Strinse le gambe con foga, muovendo l’acqua, ancora rosso in volto.

“Soulmates” esalò, guardando la mano pallida che aveva sostituito la sua.


End file.
